battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Firestorm (Gamemode)
Firestorm is an upcoming battle royale gamemode set to be introduced in Battlefield V in the third Tides of War chapter, Trial By Fire.Battlefield V: Launch is Just the Beginning. The gamemode is being developed by Criterion Games in partnership with DICE and will be become available on March 25th 2019.Firestorm: First Details of Battlefield V's Battle Royale ModeBattlefield V: Firestorm Overview Available in solo, squad and duo in April 2019. The gamemode will feature 64 players in a large scale deathmatch until only one squad or player survives. Engagement with enemy players is enforced as map boundaries shrink with a ring of fire. Additionally, the mode will feature vehicles such as tanks and normal transport vehicles. The gamemode is reportedly set on the largest map in the Battlefield series at approximately ten times the size of Hamada.Battlefield 5's Battle Royale Mode Is Called Firestorm, Features 64-Player Max Gameplay Firestorm differs dramatically from other gamemodes in Battlefield V. Unlike in normal multiplayer, players do not spawn as any class or with any weapons or gadgets. Despite this, players can customize their character with any cosmetics unlocked in The Company. Squads start off matches by paradroping from aircraft to a predetermined point on the map. Upon landing, players must scavenge for weapons, gadgets, and ammunition. Squad Reinforcements are also available by completing squad actions such as killing enemies or completing objectives. Transport vehicles can be found around around the map. Assault vehicles, however, may only be found in Bunkers, which will generate an alarm to notify nearby players upon opening. Additionally, all vehicles require Fuel and resupplying at vehicle Supply Stations in order to keep functioning. As a match progresses, the firestorm will periodically close in a circle around a random area on the map. The edge of the circle is depicted as a wall of fire which will obstruct vision for anyone caught in the storm. It will also inflict damage on any player within the storm until they reach safety. As the storm shrinks, players are forced to engage against one another in order to avoid the storm. Eventually, the storm will overtake the entire map unless one squad or player is left standing. Weapons *Shovel Vehicles *Tractor *Flettner *Schwimmwagen *StuG IV Gallery Battlefield V Firestorm.png|Royale ring of fire map boundaries Royale 2.png|The ring of fire closing in Battlefield V Royale Sneak Peek.gif BFV Firestorm Tractor.jpeg|The drivable tractor seen in a Lightning Strikes trailer BFV Flettner 2.png BFV Flettner 3.png Firestorm Circle.png|A player caught in the firstorm Videos Battlefield V — Official Firestorm Reveal Trailer (Battle Royale)|Official Firestorm Reveal Trailer Trivia *Announced at the EA Play Event on June 9th, 2018,It Took Six Minutes For E3's First Battle Royale Announcement the idea to add a battle royale mode to Battlefield V came from conversations DICE developers were having about the game inside the studio as opposed to being a directive that EA handed down to the studio. Games such as and were popular among DICE staff members.Battlefield 5's Battle Royale Mode -- DICE Explains How It Happened References Category:Gamemodes of Battlefield Category:Battlefield V Category:Gamemodes of Battlefield V